In existing evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) technologies, when user equipment has an incoming service and needs to set up a bearer, steps S101 to S109 shown in FIG. 1 need to be performed.
Random access is first performed between the UE and an eNB to obtain resources. Setup of a signaling connection and exchange of parameters of encryption and integrity protection between the UE and the eNB are then started. A service bearer is last set up between the UE and the eNB, and setup of the bearer is complete.
From the perspective of air interface transmission, seven pieces of signaling need to be exchanged between the UE and the eNB. In addition, an interaction process between the eNB and the MME is required to determine whether a service of the UE can be set up, and to allocate corresponding bearer parameters.
Subsequently, the UE may transmit a data packet of the service to the eNB. Consequently, many network resources and a relatively long time are consumed in the process, affecting user experience and consuming many air interface resources.